Homeward Bound
by SarBear1112
Summary: Gilmore Girls 8 years later, a hypothetical version of where the movies could pick up after Richard's passing. Focus on family and romances.
1. If I Lay Here

The work was done for the day, the papers filed away, the computer off. She sat in her dark office, still and silent. Trying to gather emotions that couldn't be gathered.

The drive home was too long, and not long enough. With the sight of the gazebo, the bookstore, the diner, she couldn't help but grin to herself. Some things never change.

The car engine was off. She walked up to the house she called home, the door swinging open before she got there.

"Hey kid."

"Mom..." She whimpered out, before falling into her arms and breaking into tears.

They stood in the doorway, holding each other and trembling with sobs.

Home would never feel the same way again. Life would never feel the same way again. The loss would follow them around. As would the love.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory settled into the couch, sitting next to her mom, a rare silence surrounding them. Luke had taken the kids for a sleepover at the diner tonight. Despite the toys scattered, the kid's paintings on the fridge, the seriousness was palpable.

"I'm glad you're here," Lorelai said, breaking Rory out of her thoughts. "I've missed you so much, especially now."

"I couldn't stand to be away during all this. But now that I'm here," her voice cracking as she takes a pause, "It's just as hard."

Lorelai rubbed her shoulder. "There's nothing you could've done different. We were all so helpless."

Rory sniffled. "It's probably a stupid question, but how is grandma?"

"Upstairs, actually."

The house wasn't as empty as she thought.

"She's stoic, keeping busy with planning the funeral. Even though she keeps to herself, I know the she likes to have family around."

"Even Luke?"

"Luke has been contributing the fancy food to make her feel at home."

"I see."

Lorelai sighed. "Speaking of food, how about we whip up a comfort platter for ourselves? I think I ran Taylor out of everything but the vegetables."

Rory wasn't very hungry, but it felt like the ritual was more important in this moment. "Sure, I could eat."

They walked to the kitchen, ripping open packages, clinking the platters as they did. This normal routine felt so surreal.

"Damn it Lorelai some of us are trying to sleep," came a groggy voice from the hall.

Rory stopped what she was doing and looked over to meet eyes with Emily.

"Grandma..."

She was engulfed in a hug before she could finish her thought. They pulled away and she saw the tears in Emily's eyes. Rory struggled to stay strong.

"Couldn't you have kept your mother under control?" Emily said as she walked to the fridge, breaking the moment.

Rory chuckled and sighed.

"Come on mom, you know that's not realistic," Lorelai chimed in, keeping busy.

"What on earth is all of this?" Emily questioned at the trays filling with food.

"Comfort," Lorelai replied.

"Want some?" asked Rory.

"Actually, yes. Luke has been making me eat like one of those trendy health nuts. I am dying for a candy bar."

"Perfect," Lorealai said, knowing very well how silly the word sounded right now, but it was nice to pretend. "We even have the king sized ones. I know how much you like those."

Emily rolled her eyes, as the corners of her mouth curled ever so slightly at the memory, and she wanted to break down all over again.

"Everyone grab a tray and let's call it a day," Lorelai said, heading to the living room.

Emily followed, her robe dragging the ground.

Rory looked on, taking another short moment, before putting one foot in front of the other and following the lead of the Gilmore generations.

A/N - I haven't visited here in a long time! Despite always loving to write, this hasn't been a creative outlet in a while. But after the Gilmore Girls reunion over the summer, I was so convinced they were going to announce the show coming back in some form. So when they didn't, I had a thirst so unquenched that my mind started turning about writing something. Then they did finally announce the movies, and while I'm so beyond excited, the seed was already planted.

The biggest disclaimer being now that the show is coming back, nothing could or would be what Amy has in mind for her own show. But it's fun to imagine, as always. :) So this is my little version of a continued story, with some what little circumstances we know incorporated as well.


	2. The Inbetween

"Rory's home!"

"Get up Rory!"

Rory felt the bed bouncing all around her as she opened her eyes and sat up in a haze. What a wake up call.

Jumping before her were two 5 year old twin boys, who happened to be her brothers, Alex and Ethan.

"Hey guys," she said groggily. "Give me a hug!"

They quickly obliged before running out of the room, distracted again.

Strange as it was to come to a house of so many boys, she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Outside the room she heard Luke apologizing to an already awake Lorelai.

"Sorry, I couldn't contain them this morning. You'd think they took after their mother and were already on their third cup of coffee."

"It's okay, you'll just pay later."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah..."

"I like the sound of that."

Rory smiled to herself, but instinctively stopped listening.

They had finally gotten it together, so slowly, but now so surely. 8 years ago when she left they were merely back together. In the process of that time, they had fought to find themselves, and their trust, and built a life around it.

Flashbacks flooded her mind of the wedding. Lorelai's custom made white dress, as she floated down the aisle towards Luke, no baseball cap in sight. Grandpa giving her away with such a glimmer in his eye, as he went and took Emily's hand. The hoopa they stood under from so long ago, like a perfect frame. Standing right behind Lorelai, watching Luke beam at her, the way he always had, the way she so deserved. Catching the eye of Jess, watching her watch, standing just behind Luke as his best man, a smile exploding on both their faces. TJ standing behind him, adjusting his pants that he insisted should've been tights. And Sookie behind her, sobbing before anyone ever spoke a word.

It was not June 3rd. It was January, and they had left the church to a beautiful snow falling, everything in place. Even if just for one night.

"Rory!"

"Let's play!"

The voices broke her trip down memory lane, the little miracles that came not long after that fateful day.

"Coming!" she said, getting up to shower.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey hun, come here for a minute?"

Lorelai pulled Rory aside in the kitchen as Luke chased the boys through the house. Kids brought such life in a time of sadness.

"So, grandma was wondering if you'd write grandpa's obituary for the paper. If it's too much feel free to say..."

"No, of course I will."

Lorelai sighed. "I know he'd be honored," she said, rubbing Rory's shoulder.

"Is there anything else I can help with? I'd like to do something, anything."

"I think that's it. Mom's burying herself in this. She wants everything done even more perfect than usual."

"I bet."

"Yesterday I went with her to pick out flowers, and at least it wasn't underwear. But we went to 10 stores, and I'm pretty sure 3 of them are now going out of business."

Rory nodded. Their coping mechanisms weren't as different as her mom thought.

"I'm sorry, I'm not great with this," Lorelai said as she started to lose it.

Rory wrapped her in a hug. "No one is."

Luke walked in, placing a hand on Rory's shoulder, before awkwardly pulling it away a moment later. The sounds of little feet followed him in like a torpedo.

"Why don't I take them?" Rory offered. "I was going to take a walk around the town anyway."

"That'd be great. Be good you little rascals," Lorelai said, winking at Rory. "Your sister can get pretty routy."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Walking around town with two tikes trailing was not what Rory had in mind. But the fresh air would do her good.

She ran into lots of "Hi's" that turned to "I'm sorry's." She wasn't surprised everyone knew why she was back.

Taylor offered a discount on week old fruit as his sympathies. Miss Patty offered booze.

Finally she made it to the gazebo and the familiar face she was looking for. She joined Lane on the bench as the twins joined her boys playing in the square. Weirdly enough, her boys were even older than the twins.

"I'm so sorry. It makes me mad because that's obviously not summing it up at all, but I'll still say it. I'm so sorry Rory."

"Thanks."

Lane took her hand for a moment. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better."

"I'm sure. It was such a shock...what exactly happened?"

People meant well. But they just kept reminding her of a reality she couldn't escape.

The moment she'd dwelt on for days came to her like a bad dream that wouldn't go away. A phone call while she was out at dinner. There wasn't even warning. There was nothing left to do. It was done before she ever knew it happened.

"It was a heart attack. I guess they rushed him to the hospital. But it was too late this time."

"Oh man."

Rory bit her lip. "Yeah."

"I didn't think he'd been sick though?"

"I mean he'd had heart problems before...but it just happened. It's so unfair."

"Very unfair. Life can be so uncool sometimes."

They sat in quiet for a moment.

"So, how are things with Jim?"

She was thankful for something different to talk about. She thought of the cute brown haired boy she met at the coffee shop when they went the same time every morning. He was bewildered by her passion for coffee; he was actually there for tea.

"Things are good."

"I'd love to meet him, you know, beyond stalking your pictures online."

"That might be the peak of his best impression," Rory joked.

"Not ready to bring him home to this crazy town?"

"It's not that. I just don't know how serious we are, and this is such a serious situation. I only really thought about my family."

"That totally makes sense. Well, he seems like a nice guy."

"He is."

"And a cute guy."

"He is."

"And like he'd be good in the sack."

"He is," Rory laughed.

"You see where I went with that?"

"I fell right for it. And in front of the children!"

"Oh please. They won't be preoccupied with that subject for a long time."

"I hate to break it to you Lane, but your boys are already 8. Give it a mere 5 years..."

"Don't want to hear it!"

"They'll hide Playboy magazines under the floors in their room."

"Please, they won't be able to pull that pass me."

"Okay Mrs. Kim."

Lane sighed. "At least that's a normal thing to hide."

Rory chuckled a little. "Even after all this time it's still hard to believe you are married, with kids. Maybe in another 5 years it'll sink in."

"Yeah, for me too. But they're my little rock stars. They love to travel in the summers when we can go on tour."

"It was fun to show you guys around New York."

"You're such a local now."

"Well it definitely wasn't always that way," Rory said, thinking of her Chilton ditch day. "But I've managed to find my way around the big apple."

Working at the New York Times as a political reporter was a recently realized dream. And to follow an election with Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump? She had won the timing lottery after working her way up from the campaign trail following President Obama.

"You know I read all your articles."

"Part of my Stars Hollow fan club huh?"

"Yes. We meet every Tuesday."

They laughed together.

"I'm a fan of yours, always," Rory said. "Thanks for this. I needed it."

"Hey, anytime."

Rory walked off looking up to the sky. She was a writer, with a loss for what to say.


	3. Goodnight Not Goodbye

The morning dawned as beautiful as ever. It felt like some kind of clever trick as Lorelai drove the boys to Sookie's house. This wasn't really happening. She wanted to refuse its arrival, but alas, there was no choice but to be brave.

Sookie answered the door, hair a mess, looking tired.

"Hey, thanks for taking them this morning," Lorelai said as they rushed in behind her.

"Oh sweetie, it's not problem. I only wish I could do more."

"Well you are making like 15 casseroles for lunch afterwards. I think that's more than enough."

Sookie gave her a quick hug. The first of many today that would make her want to cry.

"Just let me know. Oh, and give Emily my love!"

"Will do."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Emily got up that morning with more dread than she'd ever felt before. She'd laid awake the whole night before thinking about it. As much as she dreaded it, she didn't want this day to be gone. It would only be more real then.

She had been able to keep herself busy, and distracted, over the last 5 days. She was in shock, and only trying to do right by Richard. But now that they day had come, there was nothing to do but face her feelings. How she needed him right now.

As she got dressed, she looked in the mirror. She didn't recognize the person staring back at her. She didn't recognize anything around her anymore.

She put on her wedding ring, her heart breaking as she thought about it's new relevance. She put on a necklace, the one Richard had given her on their last anniversary, the last present he'd given her.

She was ready, and nowhere near ready. She sat back down on the bed, breaking into tears.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So, you want anymore coffee?" Luke asked Rory as they sat in the kitchen, dressed in black.

"Sure, thanks," she responded.

He got up and grabbed the pot, pouring her another cup.

"I think this may be my 6th cup. I'm not even sure."

"Well, for today I think that's okay," he said with a small smile.

Lorelai came in then, setting her purse on the counter, and standing by the table. None of them knowing what to say.

"Coffee?" Luke asked.

"If you insist," Lorelai said, pouring herself a cup. "I think this may be my 10th cup."

Luke's eyes got big for moment as he stared at the table.

The stairs slowly creaked and they all knew what was coming. This was only getting harder by the moment.

Emily walked into the kitchen, standing next to Lorelai in the silence.

"Well..." she began. "Are you all trying to make us late?"

Maybe, Rory thought to herself.

Emily walked away towards the front door. If she could do this, they would follow.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"It was a lovely obituary Rory, really, you captured his essence so well. The way you described his face from the vow renewal as you stood by him as his best man, I could picture it again instantly."

"Thanks dad," she replied. How odd it felt to make small talk in this venue, as if it was all normal.

Him being around however, was more normal. She was grateful for all the support she could get today.

They continued into the main funeral room, all entering behind Emily. The noises of people who had already taken their seats bustled around them. She felt a wave wash over them, like they were all holding their breath. There he was, there he wasn't.

Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand tighter. She was pretty sure it would be the only thing to keep her from running.

Emily felt her knees tremble, and time move in slow motion. She could crumble right there. She reached up to her necklace, holding it tight, as she walked down the aisle, her family following. She paused at the front, only able to stare. It wasn't any less shocking. Then she took her seat, not wanting to be a spectacle.

The service started with prayers and reminiscing. Rory heard sniffles from behind her as grandpa's friends shared their stores. She laughed while she cried.

Emily appeared stoic, barely able to take in the words said. Lorelai sat beside her, grabbing her hand with hesitation, but Emily held on tight.

Then it was time for Emily to speak. Strange as it felt, she had insisted. She got up behind the stand, glancing over at Richard's face. Lorelai wasn't sure she could think of a sadder picture of her parents.

"Richard, my dear husband, my best friend," she began. "My life was yours, your life was mine, and it was my greatest honor to live life with you," she read, beginning to tear up. "I will always love you, and despite the circumstances, I know how lucky...I was...I am." There was a long pause, as she looked at her feet, then looked up to the sky. "You said I could go first damn it. We had a deal." It was like she was in her own world of conversation with him. She was breaking. Lorelai rushed up to help her. "I'm sorry," Emily said softly.

Emily made her way back to her seat, her head in her hands, as Lorelai felt the attention on her up front. She looked down to see Rory scooting over and putting her arm around Emily, then behind them to all the people, staring at her.

"Hi there," she began. What was she supposed to do? They all kept staring. "This is a sad day. Obviously. As if that needed said."

She looked over to Emily, now focused up on her, with hope in her eyes. And so she began.

"Richard Gilmore was a scholar and a gentlemen. But to me, he was my dad," Lorelai said, her voice cracking. This was harder than it looked.

"Tall and proud he stood, always there to protect me in whatever ways I allowed him to. Of all his accomplishments, I know his family and the Gilmore name were at the top. To so many who knew him, it's like the world has lost a little bit of its color, of its magic."

She looked over to Luke for reassurance, and he gave her a nod and a smile.

"But we have to take care of the things that meant the most to him, the things that will carry on his legacy and love. Ourselves. Each other. If you really focus, you will still find him. In the beauty of a spirit that soars and still find time to surround us."

Emily looked at her so intently. She hesitated, looking back at her as she said, "I don't doubt that he sits with a stack of newspapers in his hand, super annoyed about being forced to go first, and faithfully waiting to welcome all of us home."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Heartbreak lingered with every step of that day, but it was finally over. The day, that is.

They were emotionally exhausted. No one more than Emily. She had the tears flow the rest of the day, and she was in good company.

As they approached Lorelai and Luke's house, Emily stopped in her tracks.

"Come on mom, it's cold out here."

Emily remained still. "I think it's time I go home."

"But grandma, it's late. We'd love to have you here."

"That's sweet dear. But it's something I need to do."

Lorelai looked on, unsure what to do. They'd gotten closer over the last few years, and very close over the last few days. But there was still always a line with her.

"Okay, well...come here," Lorelai said, bringing Emily into a hug. "You didn't think you'd get away that easy did you?"

Emily said nothing, only a small smile, as she moved onto getting hugs from the others. So many hugs.

"We'll see you on Friday night, for dinner?" Rory questioned.

Emily pursed her lips, looking away. "Let's just take it one day at a time, shall we?"

"Sure," Rory answered, disappointed that she couldn't make this all better. "Love you."

Emily grinned sadly at her. "I love you all too. So very much."

With that she left for her car, and as she got in, Lorelai was disturbed by the sight. She flashed back to the last time the three of them were together at Friday night dinner. It was just last week. She always left with a picture of the two of them in her mind; a safety net she didn't realize she relied on so much. She'd been with her mom since that day at the hospital. Now was a new normal, a nightmare.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Emily drove home, hands gripped tightly on the wheel. She had no idea what she was doing, or how to handle this. Maybe she should turn around. Or maybe she was hungry, and should stop and eat.

Instead she spotted a hotel, and impulsively turned in. This would be home for the night. Baby steps.


	4. Brand New Day

"Knock knock."

Lorelai entered the room with a cup of coffee.

"Well this isn't a bad wake up call," Rory responded, sitting up and taking the cup.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good, and bad, if that makes any sense."

"Does to me, but that's not saying much."

"Have you heard anything from grandma?"

"Not since last night. She might just need to do her own thing."

Rory nodded, sipping her coffee more.

"Speaking of which, are you needing to head back to New York?"

She hesitated. She had only thought of getting home, and not beyond that.

"I think I'll stay for a bit. I can manage doing a lot of it from here for now."

"Are you sure?"

Never more sure. "Absolutely."

"Well if you insist," Lorelai said, cracking a smile. "Breakfast at Luke's?"

"Sounds perfect."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I swear to God Kirk if you pull out one more penny," Luke yelled behind the counter.

"I told you I had to borrow money from mother, and she would only give me the loose change she wanted to get rid of."

"You have got to be kidding me," Luke replied as a line formed up to the counter.

"Damn, now I lost count," Kirk said with a furrowed brow.

Rory smiled to herself, looking across the table to Lorelai. Like no time had passed at all.

"Feeling that small town charm?" she asked.

"Something like that."

Luke walked over with their plates, setting them on the table.

"Wow, this is a lot, even for us," Rory observed.

"It's the comfort special," Luke said, winking at Lorelai.

"My genius combination," Lorelai exclaimed.

"Why am I not surprised," Rory replied.

"Because I'm a genius, obviously. Thanks hun."

"You got it," Luke replied, going back to deal with the crowd at the counter.

"Gee mom, if I didn't know better I would think this was you pregnant all over again."

"Don't kid, kid," Lorelai replied, taking a bite.

"Not in the cards?"

"Are you kidding? I feel like I'm still recovering from birthing those rugrats."

Rory laughed, thinking back to the day.

Luke had called to let her know it was happening, and could barely get the words out, he was so panicked. Rory had rushed into town with plenty of time, as the labor was a long one. She got there to find Sookie coaching Lorelai, Luke hovering behind her. But when the twins were finally born, he melted. She'd never seen him so happy. Her mom was so tired, but at least there were no ice chips thrown. Everyone lost it when they announced the boy's names, with Luke deciding to pay homage to his father with one boy's middle name, Lorelai to Richard with the other's. It was moments like this, when everyone was together for something so great, that she cherished.

"So what's on the agenda today? I can play hooky from the inn if you want..."

"That's okay. I thought I'd get a good book, read in the square, catch up with the town."

"Yeah, there's a lot to catch up on. Like you know, Taylor picked out socks that didn't match at the last town meeting. It was a riot."

"Sounds juicy."

"Oh it is. But I'll let you discover that for yourself," Lorelai said with a smile.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory finished her time in town with a stop to Doose's. In her haze to come home she needed to pick up some essentials.

As she looked around, she noticed the newspaper, and she thought of grandpa. The daily news he was missing.

As she browsed the aisle, she thought of grandma. If only comfort food could cure all sadness. Something that can't be bought.

"Rory, is that you?"

Lost in her thoughts, she turned to find Dean behind her. She smiled, awkwardly, shocked.

"Dean, hey."

"Hey! What are you doing around here?' He must not have heard.

"Um, actually, my grandpa died."

His face fell. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"Thanks." He reached out and lightly touched her shoulder.

"He was quite the man. Gave me a run for my money."

"That he, was. What about you, what are you up to?"

"I'm just in town visiting my parents. You know grandparents, can't get enough of the new baby."

Rory faked a smile. Information overload. "Right, I had heard you got married a few years ago. Congratulations, a little late."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"Where are you living now?"

"About an hour out of town. It's closer to her family."

"That's great."

"And it has a college, which made it pretty convenient for me to get to classes."

Rory's eyes lit up. "Really? Dean, that is so great."

He laughed at her sudden enthusiasm. "Yeah, I came back around to it. Had to start somewhere, picking up the pieces."

Rory looked down, "Right."

"But I feel like I should thank you too."

"For what?" That seemed ironic considering how much of a mess they had made together.

"The things you told me in high school, about what I could do. I never forgot."

Rory chuckled. "I meant them. I'm so glad to hear how good you're doing."

"I hear you're not so shabby yourself, miss New York Times."

"Yeah, I get by. Now that I'm there, as great as it is, it's different than I pictured too. I guess I'm always the daydreamer."

"Hey, never change."

Rory grinned. "You either. You're a great guy Dean, I'm so glad life is treating you well."

"It is. Almost as well as this very aisle. Do you remember?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember."

He leaned in and they embraced. As they looked around, she noticed a few people had stopped to watch.

"Okay well, I'll see ya," he said with a smile, backing away.

"Yeah, bye," Rory said, watching him go. The deja vu was real.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

As Rory walked home her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out to find Lorelai had resent her a picture of her and Dean at the store. This town was out of control.

"This is the greeting I get?" came a voice from in front of her.

She jerked her head up.

In her yard stood Jim. "Surprise." Too many surprises today.

She walked towards him with a confused smile. "Hey."

"Hey, happy to see me?"

"Surprised," Rory said as she shook her head. "And happy."

"Come here," he said, reaching his arms out. She fell into them. She had missed his touch.

"What are you doing here?"

"After you left, I felt like I was doing something wrong. I just...wanted to be here for you."

She smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Is it okay that I'm here?"

Rory hesitated. "Sure."

"So, where do we start?"

"Are you sure you're ready for all this? My family, my friends...this whole town?"

"I don't know, shouldn't I be?"

"I'm not going to lie, you should be a little scared. Speaking of which, let's get you inside," she said, taking his hand and leading him to the house.


	5. Hazy Eyes

Rory tapped her fingers anxiously on her knees as she sat in her living room with Jim. No one was home yet.

"Your house is even more eccentric than you described," he said, breaking the silence.

"You should've seen it when it was just my mom and I. We had the coolest monkey lamp."

He chuckled nervously. "My house was a little different."

"Oh yeah?" She realized they'd never talked about this, much less seen these things in person. They lived in a New York bubble.

"Yeah...with me and my brothers running around, the place didn't stand a chance."

Rory laughed. "You're not much better now. After you've been over I sometimes wake up and wonder where I am."

Jim snickered and leaned in, whispering, "That's just the sign of a good night."

Rory smiled to herself, then jumped as she heard the door open behind her. It was Luke.

"Hey, Luke," she said, standing up to greet him, and warn him.

"Rory, are the boy's bags in...oh, hi there."

Jim was behind her with his hand extended, which Luke reached out and met with a handshake. "It's a pleasure. I'm Jim."

"Oh, right, Jim. Rory's...boyfriend?"

Rory cringed.

"For all intents and purposes, I guess."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"What are you in town for?" Luke probed.

"Well, her."

Luke nodded. "Well, I've always been her for her. And I always will be," he said, lowering his tone.

"Okay," Rory said, breaking the moment. "Luke, would you mind grabbing us some water?"

"Sure thing," he muttered under his breath, heading for the kitchen.

Jim turned to her in the entry. "So...Luke."

"Yeah, Luke. Just the beginning. I tried to warn you."

He shrugged and headed towards the living room, Lorelai coming in the front door. Good timing.

"Mom, mom, stop," Rory proclaimed, pulling her to the side.

"What? Is Luke singing show tunes again? Best we leave him alone for that."

"No! It's Jim. He's here."

"Here, like Stars Hollow?"

"Here, like our living room."

Lorelai peaked over Rory's shoulder to see a tall boy sitting on her couch, playing on his phone.

"I see. Hard to miss actually. He's a tall one."

"Help me, please."

"With what?"

"I didn't know he was coming. But I guarantee you Babette knew before I ever did, so now the whole town knows he's here, and we barely got through Luke."

"Okay, well, do you want the bad news, or the bad news?"

"Gee, with choices like that."

"Grandma called today, and she wants us to come over for dinner."

"That's great, except..." Rory turned to look at Jim.

"Yep. Prepare to get Gilmored, because if there's anyone who will insist on meeting him, it's Emily Gilmore."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Emily sat in the silence, staring out the window. The house was so dreadfully quiet. As if it could ever be far from her mind, but with the droves of flowers and food, it was impossible to forget. She was a shell of herself.

The only way she knew to find herself in any capacity was to carry on, like...normal. She resented that word. She'd kill to have normal.

She had, however, let the maid go, and had yet to hire a new one. It gave her plenty of time to clean the house from top to bottom. Anything to stay busy, clearly.

But now, the silence set in. Just long enough to catch up with her again.

But not for too long, as the doorbell rang. The girls were here for dinner.

She sat for a minute before jumping up, realizing she needed to get the door.

To her surprise, there was a mystery guest for dinner.

"Lorelai, Rory, hello...come in."

"Thanks mom. Wow, it smells clean in here."

"Hi grandma. This is Jim, my...friend from New York."

She brought a boyfriend to dinner. Normally Emily would be worked up that she hadn't had more time to prepare for his arrival, but she didn't have the energy to care, and merely shook his hand. "Okay, well. Nice to meet you Tim."

"It's Jim," he corrected with slight smile.

Emily rolled her eyes as they walked in. "Of course."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory once again found herself tapping her fingers on her legs as they sat in silence for drinks. No one knew what to say.

"Your house is beautiful, Emily," Jim said.

"Yep," she responded.

Lorelai shared a concerned glance with Rory. "She's being modest. There's a lot to brag about here," Rory said.

"So mom, where's the maid? I'm having a rough hair day but I didn't think we'd scare anyone away that fast."

"I'm in between maids."

"Okay...a common problem for us all," Lorelai responded. "But then, who is making dinner?"

"Oh, I threw something together this afternoon. It's in the oven."

"Wow, Emily Gilmore, chef. Never would've thunk it. You and Sookie should have cooking dates."

"I suppose so."

Lorelai wanted to chuckle, but couldn't bring herself to. "So Jim, what do you do up in New York? Let me guess, you sell hot dogs on the street."

"Mom!"

"Oh I'm not putting it down. It's actually the most important job there is to be had up there. God knows how the people would riot without their hot dogs."

Jim smiled politely. "No hot dogs, actually I work in insurance."

"Boring...but I'm sure important too."

"Lorelai, please," Emily began. "Insurance is an honorable industry."

There was a pause. "It definitely is mom."

"How long have you been around?" Emily asked.

"Just today actually. Last minute thing."

"And how long have you been gracing your...presence around my granddaughter?"

"Right, that. A while."

"Sound like a romance for the ages."

Rory smiled at Emily. "Dinner smells really good grandma."

"Yes well, it should be done. Why don't you all take a seat at the table," she said, getting up and walking away.

They followed her lead towards the table, Lorelai and Rory taking their usual seats without a thought. Then they looked to Jim, beginning to take a seat at the head of the table.

"Oh, wait, Jim..." Rory began as he sat down and Emily entered with a casserole in her hands. She stopped in her tracks.

Rory kicked Jim's leg. "Ow! What was that for?"

Emily proceeded forward and plopped the dish on the table, leaving the room without a word back to the kitchen.

"Get up!" Rory exclaimed. "You can't sit there."

Jim jumped up right away. "Why not?"

Rory sighed and looked at Lorelai. "That was grandpa's spot."

"We hadn't thought about how this would work," Lorelai said, as she got up to follow Emily into the kitchen.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Jim said. "What do we do?"

"I don't know, pull the chair over here...no, go find another chair to put over here...I don't know."

Jim sighed with frustration. "I guess I'll stand."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai entered the kitchen to Emily pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Got any of that to share?" she asked.

Emily turned, her lips pursed.

"Or not," Lorelai finished her thought.

They stood in silence for a minute.

"Dinner looks great. Who knew you've been hiding your talents all these years?"

"Oh stop it Lorelai. I was always capable. I was always more than just a housewife."

"I know..."

"Now I'm not even that," she said, looking to the floor.

"Oh mom. This is, really hard. I know."

"Do you?"

"What does that mean?" Lorelai asked, getting defensive.

"You're cracking jokes left and right. As if nothing happened."

Lorelai put her hand on her hip and leaned on the counter. "We all have our coping methods. That doesn't mean I don't feel anything," she said, her voice rising.

"Then show it!" Emily yelled.

"Oh, you are one to be talking. We've barely heard a word out of you all night, but you're more than happy to hide out in the kitchen with your food."

"Maybe I wasn't in the mood to spend my night with a stranger. Why would you bring him over here, tonight of all nights?"

"Why did I? Well mom, I'm looking at the scoreboard, and every time we've omitted to bring a boyfriend it's been a violation, or penalty...damn sports references."

"This is different. Look around you! Everything is different."

"I know!"

They stood in quiet for a moment.

"Maybe not so different. We've yelled, enough to work up an appetite," Lorelai said, taking a step towards Emily. She looked away, arms crossed.

"He sat in Richard's spot," Emily began, a tear streaming down her face.

"We moved him, don't worry," Lorelai said, putting a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"I don't know how to do this."

"None of us do."

Emily looked over to meet Lorelai's gaze.

"All we can do is try. Together."

Emily sniffled, looking away again.

"Come on, we can't let a perfectly good casserole go to waste. Dad wouldn't have thought of it."

"It was one of his favorites," Emily said softly.

"And not to mention, a favorite kind of dinner, to interrogate Rory's boyfriends."

Emily snickered. "True."

"We've got to get out there and make up for lost time!" Lorelai said, taking a few steps away, and turning back. "Whenever you're ready, we'll be here," she said, leaving the room.

Emily wiped her eyes and adjusted her blouse. She looked to the sky. "Let's do this," she said, grabbing another dish as she left the kitchen.


	6. Time After Time

"Hey, you're back late. How was your night?" Luke asked Lorelai as she stumbled into their room.

"Exhausting."

"More than usual?"

"Baby, do you see these bags under my eyes? I didn't leave the house with them tonight. They were a parting gift from the Gilmores...well, from Emily Gilmore."

"First dinner was rough huh?"

Lorelai paused and sighed. "Well it ended up fairy traditional. Mom went after Jim with an extra pep in her step."

"I don't doubt that."

Lorelai slipped her shoes off and sat on the bed, her head falling towards her chest.

Luke came and sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "So it was rough, huh?"

Lorelai nodded and began to cry, laying her head on Luke's shoulder. "For once, there are no words."

Luke bit his lip. "Sometimes there aren't. Trust me, I get it."

He took her hand in his.

"Listen, Lorelai, it's hell. But I'm here. I'll walk right beside you through it."

She continued to sob.

Luke's eyes welled up some too. He held her in silence, a tear falling down his cheek.

Lorelai sat up, looking him in the eye. "I never really got it until now. I sympathized, but you and your dad, both your parents. Let me say for the first time as a member of this horrible, sucky club...I am so sorry."

Luke grinned and nodded. "I'm sorry you're in it."

She squeezed his hand and got up. "I just can't cry anymore tonight. I'm going to go shower."

"Okay," he replied, sitting on the bed, taking in the moment.

Within moments the shower came on, followed by sobs.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory sat impatiently in the kitchen, writing rough drafts of articles on her laptop. No one was awake yet, and she had already been through one pot of coffee. In her room lied her...boyfriend? It felt like this trip was establishing that for them.

Finally she heard creaks on the stars, and was relieved to see her mom coming towards the kitchen.

"Well look at my worker bee," she began as Rory shushed her, pointing to her room. "Aw, is little baby sleeping? Traumatized after last night?"

"Probably. Maybe he snuck out the window, and that's why it's been so quiet."

"Is that like him?" A joke turned into a motherly opportunity to seek information.

"No, of course he'd fall 15 stories to his death in New York, but you know..."

"Oh yes, I know all about sneaking out windows."

Lorelai got herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. "How's the work going?"

"Good. It's nice to have something else to think about."

"Really honey, if you need to go back that is fine."

"I will, but for now, it's nice to be home."

"You're welcome as long as we can have you. Tell your editor your mommy said that."

"Just sent the e-mail."

Lorelai chuckled. "So, got any big plans today with Jim?"

Rory paused. "Um...I don't know."

"Well I'm on the edge of my seat."

Rory laughed a forced and frustrated laugh. "He just, showed up here. I guess I'll show him the town."

"That'll take all of 20 minutes."

"I know."

"Kid, can I interject something here?"

Rory sighed. "I guess."

"You don't seem all that happy."

"Well...I mean...it's not a happy time."

"Oh, of course, I know that. I mean about him showing up."

Rory thought to herself for a moment. "I think I'm just frazzled."

"Okay."

"Yeah. Things will get better...right?"

"No where to go but up."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So that's the bookstore, I spent a lot of time there of course. You want to get dinner someplace? There's Al's Pancake House, Luke's, pizza..."

"So many choices for such a small town," Jim responded as they walked the sidewalks.

"Well, the list about ends there. Unless you want cake! Or pie. Then there's Weston's." Rory flashed back to herself babbling about cake to Dean when they first met. She looked over and saw Jim's brow furrowed, looking around. Apparently it wasn't as cute when you aren't 15.

"I'm good."

"Right. Well, let's go this way," Rory said, taking Jim's hand as they walked towards the middle of the town square. "And this is the gazebo, our town landmark."

"That's a lot of twinkly lights for a small gazebo."

"True enough. We like our twinkly lights. We used to have an entire store dedicated to it before the owner retired."

Jim chuckled. "He probably sold the whole store and was forced into retirement."

"If you want a true taste of the town, let me lead you to a magical place."

"Magical place? Well that sounds exciting."

"Oh, it is," Rory said as they headed towards Miss Patty's.

As they entered the full meeting and took a seat next to Lorelai and Luke, stares prevailed without any subtlety. Half of them had stopped them in the last few hours as it was.

Taylor called the meeting to order, thankfully pulling some attention away.

"Now, the first issue we need to discuss is the problem of the pooper scoopers, or a lack there of."

"You step in crap again Taylor?" Babette chimed in.

Taylor sighed. "Many townspeople have been innocent victims of a Sunday stroll gone wrong."

"Were these people not using the God given gift of their eyes?" Luke questioned.

"Not everyone looks down while they walk," Taylor replied.

"It's true. My mother says it makes you loose your sense of direction." Lulu smiled proudly next to him, their two kids nodding in agreement.

"Well that's the statement of the century," Miss Patty said.

"And I can attest to it," Kirk continued. "Last week I was avoiding stepping on an ant hill, those damn things terrorize me, plus I'm allergic. And when I looked up I fell off the curb into the street. Thank God for the 5 mile per hour speed limit. And the fact there were no cars in the street"

Rory looked over at Jim, smiling. He looked astonished.

"Is there a point here Taylor?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, Sookie and I were going to go do dinner after this, and I'm losing my appetite," Jackson said.

"For God's sake people, this is a serious problem! Especially when there's snow you all like to assume the...matter just disappears"

"When really it becomes a surprise Easter egg in the spring," Lorelai said.

"Exactly. Although I don't know if you're my biggest ally Lorelai, I've never seen you use a pooper scooper."

"I bag it baby."

"Maybe we need to discuss and rate which methods of poop removal are most efficient," said Rory.

"Good idea," Sookie chimed in sarcastically.

"I'll take it under consideration with the committee," Taylor replied, "But for now I hereby propose a mandatory use of pooper scoopers."

"And I propose a mandatory use of your eyes," Luke replied.

"All in favor of the pooper scooper?" Miss Patty asked to a hand raise from Kirk.

"All in favor of using your eyes?" The room erupted with "I's" as they all got up to leave and Taylor sighed in defeat.

"Rory honey, come here," Babette called from across the room. Her and Jim made their way over. "So this is the piece of meat you've been showing off around town."

He looked embarrassed, as he should be.

"Yeah, well, this is Jim."

"Oh I know sweets. Patty gave me the dish earlier. My poor cat Spice has been sick, so I haven't been out all day."

"Poor thing, that's too bad."

"Don't worry, I got photos to curve her appetite," Miss Patty said as she joined them.

Gypsy rolled her eyes as she walked by. "Hey kid, if you need some fresh oil before you get the hell out of this town, my shop is around the corner."

"Oh you're bad," Miss Patty said, shooing her away.

"You liking it here doll?" Babette asked.

"It's uh, interesting," Jim replied. Rory was disappointed she'd spent the whole day selling the town for that.

"That's for sure. Especially with you around," Miss Patty said.

He smiled politely.

"I just couldn't pass up the chance to meet one of Rory's boyfriends. She never brings them around anymore!" Babette exclaimed. "But poor Morey here isn't feeling good either. It's the sweetest thing, whenever the cats aren't feeling themselves, it's like he feels their pain."

Morey grinned shyly. "Babe..."

"We best be going," Babette said, taking his arm.

"Enjoy your night, you two, and you two..." Miss Patty said, releasing them from this awkward exchange.

As they walked out, they were both exhausted.

"So, have I met everyone in town?" Jim asked.

Rory thought through it in her head. "Pretty much, except for my best friend Lane. Her kids are at music lessons with Mrs. Kim tonight, so it's date night for her and Zach. Oh, maybe if it's not too late we could join them! We've always wanted to double date, and live in in a house of cheese. But the first one should've been more doable."

Jim ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't think so. I've had about all I can take for today."

"Okay. Let's just go then."

They were walking home in silence, before Rory broke it to ask, "Do you hate it here?"

He paused. Not a good sign. "I wouldn't say hate."

"It grows on you with time. These are really good people, just protective."

"No kidding," he said before looking over at her. "But who can blame them right?"

Rory bit her lip as they reached the front yard and paused for a moment.

"I think I'm just gonna go," he said, not looking her in the eye.

"Oh. Is it something I did?"

"No. It's just something I'm not...something we're not."

Rory nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It was fun while it lasted."

He smiled. "That it was."

Past tense. This turned sour fast. Rory gave him a quick hug. "I don't have to change my coffee place do I? You know how picky I am about that."

"Of course not. Now that would be a pairing that would be plain wrong to separate."

Rory grinned as he walked away to his car. He gave her a wave before getting in, and she waved back.

Watching him drive away, she released a big breath. She didn't feel much of anything. Emotions were becoming a numbing thing these days, but there wasn't much to be found here. She walked up to the house knowing she'd be okay.

Lorelai was in the kitchen with a pot of coffee. She could hear Luke giving the boys baths upstairs. Perfect.

"You waiting up for little old me?" Rory asked as she took a seat.

"I may be," Lorelai said, looking behind her towards the hall. "Although I thought I was waiting up for two people. Did Miss Patty hold him hostage?"

"No, he just decided to go back."

"Oh no, did we scare him away?"

"Well, I'm sure he was scared. But, it just wasn't working."

"Hun, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I mean it's not, but it is. The town did me a favor."

"Hey...you want to wallow?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Not quite worth wallowing. But I'd take some ice cream if you have any."

"Smart woman," Lorelai said, grabbing the tub and four plastic spoons. "Always bargain with some ice cream."


End file.
